<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story 11 Their First Valentine's by EmilytheLemur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442012">Story 11 Their First Valentine's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilytheLemur/pseuds/EmilytheLemur'>EmilytheLemur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Madagascar [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penguins of Madagascar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilytheLemur/pseuds/EmilytheLemur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skipper's daughter, Alex and Kowalski has been dating for a few months now, and it's their first Valentine's Day and Alex has something big planned. Completed!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kowalski/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Madagascar [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story 11 Their First Valentine's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or any of its characters. I do own Alex the penguin and the idea for this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The zoo was closed, and the animals were doing what they did when no humans were around. One of the animals, a young penguin, walked around the zoo, lost in her thoughts. Her father, Skipper, and his team had gone on a mission, and while they were away, Alex found this the perfect time to figure out what to get her boyfriend, Kowalski, for Valentine’s Day, which was only in a couple of days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so distracted that she didn’t realize someone was trying to get her attention until the little otter ran in front of her and Alex bumped into her. Jumping back in surprise, Alex blinked at Marlene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Alex,” the otter said, waving her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled. “Hi,” she greeted her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you today?” Marlene asked her. “You seem… distracted. You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex quickly nodded. “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” She hesitated, then added: “I was just wondering what to get Kowalski in a couple of days. You see, it’s our first Valentine’s Day together, and I want it to be special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene grinned. “Oh, I’m sure it will be. What are you thinking of getting him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet.” the penguin admitted, lowering her eyes to the ground and shifting her webbed feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments neither of them spoke. Then suddenly Marlene gasped, and Alex snapped her gaze up to see a huge smile on the otter’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she exclaimed, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A road trip!” Marlene told her excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… road trip?” Alex echoed. She was confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him somewhere you both will have fun,” Marlene explained. “Somewhere that’ll have a science museum for him, and a place where you can eat and maybe even take a nature walk together. Maybe find someplace you can sit and watch the sunset.” As she finished speaking, her eyes betrayed her longing, and Alex remembered her father telling her that Marlene couldn’t leave the zoo without turning savage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish you could go outside the zoo?” she dared to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene looked surprised, then she sighed. “Sometimes,” she admitted. “But,” she quickly added,” I like it in this zoo, and I don’t mind living here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With nothing more to say, they exchanged a quick farewell, and Alex made her way back home. She was just approaching the gates when suddenly music started to play. Knowing what she’d see, she turned. The lemurs were having a party; she could see them dancing on the high platform in their habitat. She fidgeted, wanting to join them, even if she didn’t know how to “bust a move” like the king of the lemurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a hesitant step toward the lemur habitat. But a call behind her made her turn to see her father, Skipper, waving her over. She sighed and went to join him. He gave her a stern look, but she ignored him and went downstairs, where she found the rest of the team. A moment later, Skipper followed her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her annoyance vanished when she remembered what Marlene suggested she do for her boyfriend. She wanted to start research on the trip, but she didn’t want to risk him finding out. She wanted it to be a surprise. Thinking fast, she hurried over to Kowalski, gave him a kiss on the cheek, then said,” I could really go for a snow cone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kowalski looked at her. “Oh.. um…” He looked surprised, but he turned to his leader and asked,” Can we go on a snow cone mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipper narrowed his eyes and Alex was afraid her father would refuse. She gave him a pleading look, and he seemed to understand that she wanted to do something but couldn’t with Kowalski here. He gave her a tiny nod and then added to his team,” Come on, men. We’re getting snow cones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly Private jumped up and ran to his leader. “Yay!” he said as he followed Skipper to the ladder. Rico was right behind them, but Kowalski stayed beside Alex, looking at her unsurely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be okay here by yourself?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced herself not to roll her eyes. “Of course,” she said cheerily. “I’ll just watch some Youtube videos.” She shrugged, like she wasn’t planning something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I can stay and watch with you,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no,” Alex quickly said. “I’ll be fine by myself, really. No need to worry.” She smiled innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still hesitated. Then his leader called to him,” Come on, Kowalski! She’ll be fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kowalski glanced at Skipper, then turned back to Alex. Finally he nodded and followed his friends out of HQ.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alone at last!</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she turned toward the lab, where the computer was. She began research and soon found a town not far away that had things for both Alex and Kowalski to do. Excited, she started to plan the route and organize everything they would do there. She was finishing up when she heard the sound of the hatch opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly she gathered the paper and map she had made together, and hid them, hoping her boyfriend wouldn’t find them. Then she joined the others in the main room and Kowalski handed her a snow cone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, honey,” she said, licking the rainbow ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do while we were away?” the tall penguin asked her after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She avoided looking him in the eyes. “I just watched a couple of Youtube videos. Nothing major,” she quickly added when he opened his beak again. “Just some gameplay on the latest video game.” Before he could ask anymore questions, she waddled over to her father. “Why don’t we play some cards before bedtime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, and then he nodded. Her heart was only half into the card game and she barely noticed when Rico coughed up a stick of DNT. Her mind was on the surprise she had planned for Kowalski. She only hopes he’ll like it. She managed to find a science museum in the town closeby, and she figured out someplace for them to eat, then watch the sunset. She couldn’t wait to get there in a couple of days!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, it was time for bed, but as she laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, she thought she wouldn’t be able to sleep, she was so excited. But she must have dozed off eventually because suddenly she was waking up. She looked across the lair and just saw her father and his team leaving. She blinked, wondering why they didn’t wake her. They must be heading out to do their morning exercises before the zoo opens, but usually Kowalski wakes her to say good morning. Why didn’t he today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she got up and went into the lab. She was glad to see that Kowalski didn’t seem to notice everything she hid in there yesterday. She started gathering everything they would need, a map, a picnic basket to hold the blanket and other stuff they might need. She put everything back into hiding, then looked at the clock. She still had time before the zoo opened, so she decided to go topside and see what the others were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just finishing up their exercises when she arrived. Kowalski hurried over to her and kissed her. “Did you sleep well?” he asked her, quickly adding,” I didn’t wake you because you seemed really tired yesterday. How are you feeling today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fine, fine,” she said. Then she waddled over to her father and whispered,” Can I talk to you alone for a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipper looked confused but agreed and led her away from the others to the edge of the island. “What is it, Alex?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Kowalski have the day off tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft expression formed on his face. “Ah, Valentine’s Day. Sure, he can have tomorrow off. What do you have planned for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take him to a nearby town that has a science museum,” Alex told her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “He’ll like that,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was about to tell him what else she had planned when the bell on the clock tower went off, signaling that the zoo was about to open. “Better get downstairs before someone sees you,” her father told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and went back inside. For about an hour, she watched TV, then decided to go see what’s new on Youtube. This day was dragging on, and it was driving her crazy. Usually it didn’t feel this long, but today she was so impatient and just wanted tomorrow to get here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after hours of messing around inside by herself, Alex’s father and his team came down. The zoo was closed, but Skipper said they have a mission to do and will be back soon. When they had left, she decided to go for a walk around the zoo. She was thinking about tomorrow when she heard someone calling her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked up to see the king of the lemurs waving down to her from the brick wall surrounding his habitat. She smiled as he jumped down and landed beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out for a walk,” she replied. “Skipper and the others are on a mission.” She considered confiding in her king about tomorrow, but she decided not to, afraid that the surprise would somehow get back to Kowalski. She knew Marlene would keep it a secret, but she wasn’t so sure about Julien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I walk with you?” he asked, and she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had made it to the tables and chairs when they heard someone. Recognizing the voice of Alice the zookeeper, the two animals ducked underneath a table. They waited in silence as Alice appeared, talking into a walkie talkie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading that way now,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you there,” a male voice answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Whatever.” Alice walked away, and Alex let out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was being too close!” King Julien gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded. “I think you need to go back to your habitat, Your Majesty, before Alice notices you’re gone,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He agreed, and she walked back with him, watching as he jumped over the wall. Then she turned back to the penguin habitat, and went inside. Not long after she got in there, Skipper and the others returned. And soon after, it was bedtime. Within moments, Alex was asleep, and she woke the next morning to see her father talking to Kowalski.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious, she walked over there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, sir?” the tall penguin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skipper nodded. “Spend the day with Alex,” he told his teammate, glancing at Alex as she walked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a surprise for you, sweetie,” she said, grabbing his flipper and pulling him into his lab. “Happy Valentine’s Day, by the way,” she added, stretching on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away shyly. “Y-You too,” he stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled and went to receive the basket she had put together. “Come on,” she said, gently pulling on his flipper, and he followed her out of the HQ. Skipper and the other two were getting ready for the day by warming up with exercise. They looked up as their friends appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you two off to?” asked the Private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a surprise for Kowalski,” answered Alex. She glanced at Kowalski, who returned the look curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have fun you two,” Skipper said, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will!” Alex said, and they left the habitat. Soon the zoo was behind them and they were walking through the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After awhile, Kowalski asked,” So, where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you that,” Alex responded, quickly glancing at him before turning back in front of her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to the city and they were careful not to be seen as they made their way toward the train station. Now hidden underneath the seats of the train, Alex looked over her map, plotting out their route from the station to the museum once they arrived where they were going. Once or twice, Kowalski tried to peek over her shoulder, but she quickly lowered the map, even though she knew he wouldn’t be able to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t want to risk giving away the surprise before we get there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, flashing him an apologetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about fifteen minutes of riding in the train, it came to a screeching halt and the couple waited for a gap in the crowd of people. Then they dropped to their stomachs and slid out of the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now hidden behind a trash can, Kowalski asked," Where to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked over her map. "This way." She stepped out of hiding, but her boyfriend pulled her back and at first she was confused, before she realized a man had walked by, nearly on top of her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks!" she gaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries," Kowalski responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful now, they started making their way down the street. A couple of times, Alex had to check her map to make sure they were still going the right way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they stood behind the steps of a building. Kowalski peeked out and gasped," A science museum!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex giggled. "Surprise!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thank you, honey!" He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," she said, pulling him to the front entrance. She expected to see many humans around, but there weren’t any. Confused, she looked through the glass doors, but still she didn’t see anybody. Then Kowalski called out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this sign say?” he asked when she joined him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the paper, disappointment crashing into her. "It's closed today!" she complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kowalski looked thoughtful. "Well, it is Sunday…"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex thought miserably. She sighed and Kowalski turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries," he reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was still sad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was looking forward to the museum! I know Kowalski would have really enjoyed it…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she remembered the basket she had hidden under the steps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We can still have our picnic!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," she said excitedly, going to retrieve the basket. Kowalski followed her. She knew of a restaurant close by where they can get some ice cream and then find a nice spot to sit. She had wanted to spend the day in the museum and then watch the sunset while they ate their ice cream, but it was still too early to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But maybe we can sit and talk or something,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed to the restaurant, making sure to stay hidden. Alex was wondering how they were going to get their treats when they arrived. She was surprised to see the parking lot empty and the inside of the restaurant dark. She approached it cautiously just in case someone was around, but she made it to the door with no problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the sign. “Closed!” she gasped, stumbling backwards. She ran into Kowalski, who steadied her and peeked inside the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he said thoughtfully. “I believe this place is always closed on Sundays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot! </span>
  </em>
  <span>she scolded herself. Why didn’t she check the times on the website she looked at about this restaurant? Or the musume? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so stupid! Everything I’ve planned is falling apart! What now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath to calm herself and let it out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The nature walk!</span>
  </em>
  <span> she suddenly thought. She looked up at the sky, realizing it must be almost noon by the position of the sun. It was way too early to watch the sunset, but maybe a walk would be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she said, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they got closer to the spot where they would begin their walk, Allex slowed down and looked around. They had to hide because there were a lot of humans around. But Alex was determined to keep going. Once or twice, she was almost stepped on, yet she pushed on. Finally, she was forced to stop when she was almost spotted. Luckily, Kowalski pulled her into hiding before the woman turned toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and looked at her. “It’s too risky,” he said. “We can’t go any farther.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her beak to argue, then closed it and nodded. “Okay,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get away from here before someone sees us,” he said, and she followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found themselves in the streets again, and to avoid being spotted by humans, they climbed a building. Now they sat on the roof, staring down at the people below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several heartbeats of silence, Alex finally spoke up. “I’m so sorry!” she blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, confusion in his eyes. “Sorry?” he asked. “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked. “The museum and the restaurant were closed!” she reminded him, not believing he seemed so clueless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wasn’t he here the whole time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “And there were too many people at the nature walk. Everything I had planned for today was ruined. Today was a disaster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey.” There was warmth in his eyes. “All those things would have been nice, but I still had a great time, and do you know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” she asked, utterly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I spent the day with you,”  he said, scooting closer to her and wrapping his flipper around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed and looked away. “But I’m still sad that today didn’t go as planned,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m often sad when my plans go wrong, too,” he admitted, and she turned to him. “But,” he added,” if something doesn’t go right, make a new plan. We didn’t get to do the things you had planned, but I’m sure we can find something else to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex thought as she looked down at the street. She noticed a building that had a sign out front and she read it in her mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come check out the newest movie with your special someone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A movie?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. That would burn an hour and a half to two hours. She looked closer, seeing that the next movie started at one, and if she was correct, that would be in a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to watch a romantic movie?” she asked Kowalski.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and they made their way down and to the theater. They managed to sneak into the building and found a spot in the back where nobody will see them. They patiently waited until finally the movie started. They sat close together as they watched it, Alex leaning into him, and Kowalski putting his arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Alex’s stomach started growling, so they decided to sneak into the lobby. Without being seen by anyone, they grabbed a box of candy, a small popcorn, and a large drink. When they returned to the movie, they were surprised to see that something happened that they weren't expecting, but they thought it was fine that they missed some of the movie because now they had snacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the movie was over, they had eaten everything. Now bellies full and happy, they watched the rest of the movie. When the credits started rolling, they tried to leave, but a large crowd was forming at the entrance, so they had to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they were able to get to the lobby and before leaving, Alex glanced at the clock. It was just after three. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A couple of more hours til the sun sets, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, wondering what they should do now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided to get up someplace high to look down on the streets to find something else to do. Alex looked all around, spotting a large crowd and vehicles a few blocks away. “A parade!” she gasped, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kowalski turned. “Think it’ll be safe?” he asked. “I mean, with the crowds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex thought. “Maybe we get a little closer and watch from a roof?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Kowalski followed her to the ground, and they traveled cautiously toward the parade. When they started hearing the loud music, they climbed up high and settled themselves down to watch the dressed up vehicles and people. It was a lovely parade, with tons of heart shaped balloons, several humans in Cupid customers, and cars throwing out candy to the gathered people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex was tempted to sneak down there to get some of the delicious treats. But she didn't dare. There were too many people around. By the time the end of the parade was in sight, the sun was starting to go down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided to find a taller building where they sat on the roof and watched as the sky turned a beautiful yellow and orange. Alex leaned into him, and Kowalski wrapped his flippers around her. They silently watched the sunset until it was gone and night had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they made their way back to the train station, careful to avoid the humans still out and about. When they found a train heading back home, they sneaked on and hid under the seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Kowalski broke the silence. "Thank you for today," he said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled too. "Did you really enjoy yourself?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did," he answered, and they sat there, just enjoying each other's company.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today didn't go as planned,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but today was still a great day.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sighed happily and leaned into her boyfriend, hoping their future held many more enjoyable Valentine's Day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you!</p><p>The End!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>